


The Imprisoned District Attorney

by SKwriter



Series: Who Killed Markiplier: The After Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: District Attorney is it's own character, Gen, No one really dies, POV Second Person, Reader is not the District Attorney, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, aftermath of the events of WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: The District Attorney was trapped.Locked away for no one to see,an identity lost so no one could call.What waits for you in that mirror?





	The Imprisoned District Attorney

Time didn’t seem relevant in this plane, in this mirror. The Attorney could not recall the time when Celine and Damien left. When Damien and Celine took the attorney’s body all for their own. Whispers of revenge echoed in the mirror, but the attorney felt no rage. Hearing those same words over and over again numbed their effect. The words weren’t even from the attorney’s mind. Working endlessly as a figure of the law, people tend to learn what their own thoughts are. Well, at least it filled the void with some sense of sound, even if it was all in the mind.   
  
 Being alone for a long period of time made for a nice time to slowly gather, and process what happened that day. The attorney was able to figure out a few things. One being, that the attorney had no identity anymore. Having no body really took away a lot more than people would expect. The attorney’s name seemed unfamiliar, voice not quite distinct, and appearance unrecognizable.   
  
 You were a clean sheet, but then again you weren’t. You had your own personality, and your desire, you just weren’t you anymore. You were now just a soul trapped in a mirror, stripped of your identity. You were kind of pissed off at the new revelation. Was an identity tied to having a body? You attempted to direct your attention to something else to relieve this rage. Although you may have been able to resist the words for now, you had to stay on your toes.   
  
  The mirror was a strange place reside in. You could see everything that was on the other side of the mirror, but that was it. You couldn’t see anything past the bench, the colonel sat on before he left. After a long while lazing away in the mirror, you began to realize a couple of baffling things happening within the mirror. Your prison had a bench and a floor. There were a couple of stairs, nothing starting it and nowhere to end. There was a wall in the back with a window. You could even see through the window, blurry bushes, plants, and the driveway. You nearly cried at the sight. The void was now filled with something. Everything that was reflected off of the mirror you now had. Seeing how the house itself contained some sort of magic, it wasn’t too far-fetched to suspect something up with the mirror as well. You decide to take it upon yourself to discover what you could do in the mirror.   
  
 Experimenting in the mirror was probably the highlight of your day. You were always a curious person; Damien would often scold you whenever you got yourself hurt because of that curiosity. After getting appointed as district attorney you’ve gotten a lot better at coming out unscratched. Now that you were alone, no one could really stop you from doing as you please.   
  
_  “What were you thinking!” Damien cried, shaking you by the shoulder. You nearly winced from his tight grip. “You weren’t armed, you weren’t protected!” He was trembling. “You could’ve…” He stopped shaking you, but both hand still found their place on your shoulder. He dropped his head while stifling his sobs. You could see the glistening tears streaming down his face.     
  
  You looked away from the mayor, cradling your broken arm. Sirens echoed in the streets and blue and red lights flashed against the walls. You only managed to utter one word. “Sorry.”   
  
  Damien hesitantly let go of your shoulders, letting his arms drop down to his sides. “You could’ve died.” _   
  
 You chased the memory away from your head, fighting back the tears welling in your eyes. Attempting to distract yourself, you pursued your first experiment. You wanted to see how far you could move around. You ran back and forth, as far as you could before you reached an invisible wall. Beyond that wall was an eerie darkness. You stubbornly attempted to get past this wall with no progress. After running for hours, you were surprised by your newfound energy. You looked at the window to discover that it was nighttime. Back in your body, you would’ve never been able to do any of this, but it seems that you were now not bound your physical abilities. Taking a short break from the experiment, you concluded that you were truly trapped in the premises of the mirror. You couldn’t go to places you couldn’t see.   
  
  Your next experiment started off as an accident. While roaming around your prison, you tripped over your own feet. In a panic, you quickly grabbed the closest thing you could, the bench. You ended up missing the bench by a centimeter and pushed it instead. You fell on the floor, annoyed and embarrassed. Brushing yourself off, you gripped the armrest of the bench to pull it back.   
  
_ Screech _   
  
 You cursed at the loud noise. It had been awhile since you heard anything other than your voice. You took a deep breath before continuing. As you pushed the bench, the screech grew louder than before. There was almost an echo. Strange, the mirror never echoed, not after Abe left. You stopped pushing the bench and looked around. You walked over to the window between you and the outside world.   
  
  Squinting, you noticed something strange. The bench was moved. You were intrigued by this new discovery. Walking back to the bench, you giggled in delight. Eyes glued to the other side, you pushed the benched slowly back to its original spot. You watched in awe as the bench outside of the mirror moved in unison. Moving it back and forth, you couldn’t help but grin. Finally, something to do in this place.   
  
  You started off cleaning. William had left a pool of blood where your body used to be. Thinking of the man, you started to fear nauseous. Who knew what he could be doing at the time? Damien and Celine followed him out of the manor, so they should be keeping him out of trouble… if they did still exist within your body. You shuddered at the thought of what they had become. All three of them. You remembered that Damien had spoken so highly of them in your talks, but after meeting the two, you couldn’t help but detest them to a degree.   
_   
  “I really do hope that one day you will be able to meet them,” Damien eagerly said, handing you a glass of champagne. “They are both quite amazing people.”   
  
 “Oh really.” You took a sip of the champagne. “They can’t be as amazing as you,” you teased, a smirk playing on your lips.   
  
 Damien chuckled. “Oh, you flatter too much.” A sad smile appeared on his face as he wistfully glanced at his glass. “Celine is amazing. She’s confident, ambitious, and courageous,” He started, tracing his finger around the brim of the glass. “If she wants to do something, she’ll do anything to get it. I bet you if she wanted to take the role of mayor, she would’ve beaten me by a landslide.”   
  
 “No way,” you said.   
  
  “But it’s true,” he continued, “Celine had always been better than me at leading, it’s probably because she’s willing to take risks. The colonel on the other hand… he’s an eccentric. He may be brash and reckless, but he would sacrifice everything for those close to him. Never in my life have I met anyone as loyal as him.”   
  
  “They do seem like quite the figures. I would be honored if I could ever meet them.” _   
  
  Now that you have met them, those aspects of them really shone through. At that time, hearing those words, you couldn’t help but admire them but after you met them, those aspects were they’re worst. You could care less for Celine the seer. Damien would probably be hurt by the idea of your apathy towards his sister, but you didn’t care. The woman didn’t care about you, she only cared about what she saw. Her ambitious lead her to manipulation, and you couldn’t stand that. You felt pity for the colonel, but that was about it. His recklessness and nativity had dragged everyone into this mess. You have a limit to how much pity you could give to your killer. In your first few days of living in the mirror, you cursed the colonel’s name, no you cursed both Celine and the Colonel’s name.   
  
   You could barely sleep because of the thoughts of what had happened that day. The day when Mark “Died”. The events of that day haunted your every dream. You tried to solve the case with the information you had on hand. Who really did kill Mark? Mark died, that was a fact, but then again no one really dies in the house. You remembered the vague conversation you had with Damien and his sister before they took your body. Celine said something along the lines of Mark planning all of this. Mark planned to die, but did he kill himself or was it someone else.   
  
    You didn’t recall falling asleep that day, but suddenly you were plunged into a dream. Flashes of memories strung together, out of order, filled your dreams. The poker party, going down into the wine cellar, the upside down, Mark’s dead body, the detective going down, it was all too much. You gripped your head and screamed in pain. As if all the memories were being poured into your head all at one time, the pain seared in your brain. You cried, calling for someone, anyone to take you away, away from all the torture. Tossing and turning, screeching and screaming, make it _STOP._ _   
  
And then finally peace.      
_   
   A mirror was staring right back at you. The mirror reflected a bathroom, your bathroom. More specifically, the bathroom in one of Mark’s guestroom. The mirror reflected everything, however, it failed to reflect you. You cursed aloud and balled up your fist. A burning rage erupted out of you, scorching everything it touches. A cool sensation started from your hand, trickling down your spine. The next thing you knew it the mirror shattered, your fist glued on to the mirror. The shattered pieces all fell, collapsing on the floor. An ear piercing crashed deafened your other senses.   
  
_ You woke up.   
_   
   Eyes snapping open, you suddenly sat up, breath unsteady. You put your hand to your chest, breathing heavily. Sluggishly getting off of the ground, you noticed something off about the area. You quickly scanned the area, complete darkness. The bench, the rug, the window, were all gone. The blood stain and the polished tiles were replaced with an eerie darkness. You blinked a couple of times to adjust to the dark. Instead of being met with the familiarity of the entrance of the manor, you were face to face with a towel rack. When you tried to get closer, you ran into something. Recoiling back, you looked down to see what had hit you. A sink.   
  
   You weren’t in your mirror anymore. No this was the bathroom mirror. Amazing! Looking around in your surrounding, you had to say that you prefered the main mirror from the bathroom one. It was so much more cramped, you could barely move your body. The lower part of your nonexistent body was engulfed by darkness, the same one that stopped you in your first mirror. You let out a excited squeal. The mirror was long enough to let the reflection of the faucet barely sneak into the mirror. Placing your hand on its handle, you turned it on.   
  
   Water shot out of the sink, sparkling under the dim lights. Upon hitting the bottom of the sink, the water splashed up, covering the counter with water. Cupping your hands, you gingerly moved your hands under the water. A freezing cold splash of water touched the edge of your fingertips, sending a pleasant shiver down your spine.  The water caressed your finger, making its way into your palms. The water overfilled from your hands. It had been so long since you had even seen water, aside from the occasional rain that fell out from the window.   
  
  You wondered how exactly you got here. Putting one and two together you figured it had to do something with that dream. You tried going to sleep, and you did, but nothing happened, unfortunately. Thinking about ways, you remembered your flashes of memories while asleep. You took in a deep breath then closed your eyes. You pictured a bench, bloodstained floors, and a framed painting. The image became more and more vivid. First the smell of the dried blood filled your nose, next, the cool wooden floor could be felt under your feet. Finally the sound of a soft breeze entered your ears….   
  
__ Wait, that wasn’t right.   
  
   You quickly opened your eyes, this time standing up. Adjusting your eyes to the new surrounding, you let out a breath. You were back. Back in the place where your body once laid. Nothing looked out of place, everything looked the same, until you looked down. Muddied tracks of footprints trailed to the door. Feet, average sized, mud, an alarming amount. The door was wide open… wait you didn’t recall it ever raining. How would there be mud tracks?   
  
   Nevermind that, how long were you in that bathroom? You were only in there for a minute or so, but you would’ve seen the intruder then. And the rain, it didn’t rain today, it hadn’t rained since the day you were trapped here. There were no clocks, you couldn’t check the time. There was no calendar, you couldn’t keep track of the days. Everything was fleeting by and you are just stuck here. In this prison, all alone.   
  
   You mean, what could you do, but wait. Wait for answers, you just hope that those answers would come soon. You couldn’t stand being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our lovely district attorney. To make something clear, the district attorney is not the reader. The DA is it's own person that just happened to be striped of it's identity. Essentially the DA is pretty much my OC of the DA in WKM.


End file.
